Tomate
by RavennoSora
Summary: Aparentemente el tomate es lo que mas le gusta a Sasuke Uchiha, en realidad es lo único que le gusta. Un mal día se puede llegar a convertir en perfecto gracias a su Sensual Hortaliza favorita en especial cuando esta se le presenta de una manera mas accesible y humana. Ella tenia las cualidades perfecta para ser su chica tomate


Vengo con otro de mis **One-shot**, los cuales salen por inercia o que se yo xD

Como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no son mios Sino de **Kishimoto-sama** (Gracias por crear a Sasuke-kun lol) y la historia que viene a continuación si es mia de mi asi que _Enjoy it_ ;)

Todos, absolutamente Todos tenemos alguna vez que ir a un supermercado, de pequeños era divertido, estando más grandes nos daba igual y ya de adultos era más bien una obligación. Para el no había excepción, Sasuke Uchiha, por más antisocial y anti-parabólico que fuera debía salir a hacer "compras" total y él también comía

-Estúpido Naruto, Estúpido juego de la moneda, Estúpido supermercado- Decía el Uchiha mientras movía el carrito, su mejor amigo, el anteriormente mencionado, no quiso ir por las compras entonces decidieron hacer girar la moneda y la suerte estaba del lado de Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Buscas algo en específico?-pregunto una linda vendedora con una coqueta sonrisa mientras miraba a Sasuke de pies a cabeza

-No, permiso- dijo el mientras caminaba lejos de allí, el odiaba que las chicas se lo comieran con la mirada, hoy no era su día. Paso por los estantes echando lo primero que encontraba, le daba igual si Naruto pegaba el grito en el cielo porque él no había querido llevar Ramen es más lo haría apropósito. Casi terminando las compras y evitando a un montón de vendedoras recordó que le hacía falta lo más importante, la única adicción del macho Sasuke Uchiha, el tomate, esa preciosa y roja hortaliza que lo hacía feliz o algo así

_-Necesito tomates, rojos y grandes -_Iba pensando Sasuke mientras veía tomates verdes, amarillos, jitomates, pero no sus preciados tomates- _Si no encuentro tomates habrán serios problemas, ¿Qué clase de supermercado no tiene mis… Oh allí están_- pensó Sasuke más calmado, su ira se había ido poco a poco, luego camino a paso rápido y puso la mano en el tomate más grande de todos pero no sintió solo la textura de la hortaliza...

-Ahí lo siento- se escuchó una voz delicada y de tono calmado, había tocado la mano de una chica sin querer, el solo quería el tomate y aparentemente ella también. Ninguno de los dos había movido la mano, Sasuke miro a su ladrona de tomates, una chica bajita, de tez blanca al igual que sus ojos, cabello negro y mejillas rojizas, _grandes y regordetas mejillas rojizas_ esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sasuke

-Tomate- murmuro él sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-Ah sí, es tuyo- Decía ella con la mano estirada, devolviendo el tomate

-Quédatelo- dijo él sin mirar la hortaliza, tenía los ojos puestos en la cara de ella

-¿No lo quieres? Es el más grande –agrego ella inocentemente mientras miraba el tomate

-¿el más grande? No lo creo- Sin darle oportunidad a la chica, la tomo de las mejillas y se las apretó, se le hacía divertido y ella se veía totalmente tierna, la chica sonrió y él se perdió en los labios rojos de aquella peli-negra. La tomo del mentón y sin darle oportunidad de hablar le robo un beso, ella no respondía, incluso había dejado caer el tomate al piso, cerro sus ojos, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y poco a poco empezó a responder. Suave, adictivo y picante, así Sasuke sentía el beso el cual tuvo que para por falta del bendito oxígeno, pegaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirando fijamente, la chica se había puesto aún más roja

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto ella con respiración entrecortada

-Es tu culpa, simplemente tú cara parece un tomate-Sasuke lamio los labios de la chica y esta solo le flaqueaban las piernas- y tus labios tienen ese sabor que es mi favorito- respondió el mientras sonreía de medio lado

-Ósea que soy su favorita- menciono ella en voz baja

-Más bien la única- Dijo el mientras le robaba otro beso, esta vez más corto ya que lastimosamente estaba en publico

-Puedo cocinar muchas cosas con tomate, ¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunto ella tímidamente y eso lo enloqueció a él, la chica se veía endemoniadamente sexy y poner esas caras lindas la hacía más apetecible

-Sería mejor comerte a ti- le susurro al odio haciéndola estremecer

Sin más ambos salieron del supermercado tomados de la mano y sin ninguna bolsa, luego se dirigieron a la casa de la "chica tomate" la cual más adelante le dijo que su nombre era Hinata Hyuga. Estuvieron juntos toda la tarde e incluso toda la noche "hablando de tomates y lo ricos que eran cuando estaban calientes". Ahora era un hecho que Sasuke Uchiha amaba los tomates pero amaba aún más a la representación humana de ellos, su nueva novia y Jugando al cocinero encontró tomates aún más rojos y grandes que las mejillas de Hinata, de inmediato se volvieron su adicción al igual que toda ella.

.

.

.

En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad

-Lo mande a hacer unas compras, unas simples compras ¿Qué le costaba ir al súper por comida deliciosa y luego volver por el mismo camino? Nada, pero NO, él es Sasuke Uchiha un anti-social que me dejo morir de hambre- sollozaba un rubio mientras le rugía el estómago, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, no había ni una botella de agua en esa casa y tampoco señal de Sasuke- _**Seguro se quedó comiendo tomates**_- exclamo Naruto mientras metía la cabeza en el plato vacío


End file.
